


Белое от лиц утонувших

by Alnaira



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Спаси Гристоль, моя Далила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белое от лиц утонувших

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



Когда престолонаследница леди Джессамина выбирала себе Защитника, по левую руку от неё стояла служанка и верная подруга Далила. Годами она не покидала Башню Дануолла, но срок пришел, и ей позволили уйти. Далила унесла с собой сундучок с дворцовыми секретами и руны, вырезанные из костей. 

Она училась колдовству, стоя по щиколотку в воде, — в Затопленном Квартале и особняке Бригмор, на старой пристани, облепленной речными хрустаками, откуда была видна Башня, и в святилищах Чужого под особняками знати. Волны искажали его лицо утопленника, делая почти живым. 

Она покинула Башню Дануолла, но никогда не переставала служить своей госпоже. 

Когда императрица Джессамина отправила своего Защитника с миссией найти источник чумы, она призвала к себе ведьму Далилу. Стражники и придворные спали зачарованным сном, за окнами, голубая и лиловая, проступала Бездна. Далила вошла в покои императрицы и, склонившись, поцеловала её ледяную руку. В складках покрывала гулко пульсировал еретический амулет.  
— Я скучала по своей Далиле, — с жемчужной прохладной улыбкой произнесла императрица и подвела её к зеркалу. В голубой воде амальгамы Далила увидела две тени, обнимающие друг друга. — Иной раз я жалела, что решила отпустить тебя.  
— Что я могу для вас сделать, миледи? — спросила она, осмелившись взглянуть в её лицо, тонкое и белое, точно вырезанное из кости.  
Императрица ответила:  
— Спаси Гристоль, моя Далила. 

Она открыла глаза и в неподвижном стекле увидела себя. У неё теперь были длинные, собранные в гладкий узел волосы, и фамильные темные глаза Колдуинов. Кружево воротника царапало шею. Императрица поцеловала её в лоб горячими губами.  
— Это ненадолго, обещаю. Я должна быть свободна, чтобы избавиться от заговорщиков. Они могут погубить всех нас.  
Далила сорвала с её одежды бригморскую розу. 

Отраженный в воде, смеялся Чужой; Далила больше туда не смотрела. Она вошла в беседку и разжала руку. Ветер унес черные сухие лепестки.  
— Ваше величество, Лорд-Защитник вернулся, — сказал стражник.  
— Пусть сразу идет сюда.  
Гристоль не выживет, поняла Далила. В траве пробежала крыса. По дорожке шел высокий человек в черном.  
Не выживет, но будет спасен навсегда.


End file.
